


I don't melt

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Harry Potter, kinda flirting, pansy and draco have a solid friendship, quidditch (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: After losing a quidditch game to Gryffindor because Draco can't handle a little flirting from Harry Potter, Pansy bets that he can't flirt back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 221





	I don't melt

“Pansy, he’s a right git,” Draco complained, “What kind of guy flirts with you before he snatches the snitch right from under your nose?”  
She leaned back in one of the many armchairs in the slytherin common room, “Draco, it’s called tactics.”  
“Tactics my ass, he’s an obnoxious flirt.”  
“Who you happen to like,” Pansy pointed out, paying no attention as he glared.  
“That has nothing to do with this, he cheated.”  
“He winked and said some smooth words, you crumpled, there’s no rule in quidditch that says you can’t flirt with your opponents.”

He knew that Pansy was right. He also knew that he couldn’t hold a grudge against his boyfriend for more than an hour over something like quidditch. But knowing someone else was right didn’t mean he was willing to wave the white flag. He began throwing cushions at Pansy, causing a small war to break out between the two.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I swear to merlin if you throw another pillow I’ll-”  
“You’ll what?” He grinned.  
“I tell Harry about your love letters from 2nd year,” she threatened, “There’s a couple of crackers that he’ll surely find funny.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Draco called her bluff, throwing another cushion.  
“Dear Potter,” She mimicked his younger, bratty voice perfectly, “Though you are immensely annoying I can’t help but admire the way you fly on a broom.”  
He dramatically collapsed on the couch “Pans, please, I’ll stop. Just, no more.”   
“Twelve year old you had no game.”  
“Please Pansy you were a lesbian crisis.”  
“Says the current gay disaster.”  
Draco laughed, “A gay disaster with a boyfriend. That’s proof I’ve grown since my love letter days.”  
“Draco you lost a game of quidditch cause he flirted with you, I think getting a boyfriend made you worse.”  
“It didn’t,” Draco denied, shaking his head.  
“If it didn’t go see him now and properly flirt, then bring him back here as proof.”  
“Yes, let me seduce and kidnap my boyfriend. How very romantic,” Draco said sarcastically.  
“Guess you’re still a mess then.”  
Draco caved, “Fine, then, I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”  
“See you then.”

Being a prefect had its privileges when you needed to sneak out on a dare. Filch didn’t care enough to check which prefects were on the rota because half the time they were swapping shifts with each other to stay on top of their coursework. Which meant Draco could walk the halls freely as long as the badge was pinned to his robes.

He made sure to keep quiet as he walked to Gryffindor tower. Even with his prefect badge, paintings would still moan if he was too loud. When he finally got to the Gryffindor common room entrance he was ready to back out of Pansy’s risky dare. He didn’t even know if Harry was awake, nevermind in the mood to be whisked downstairs to the dungeons in the middle of the night.

Before he had a chance to run away the door swung open, “Pansy sent a message,” Hermione told him, her face pink.  
“From the look on your face that’s not the only thing she sent.”  
Hermione slapped his shoulder, “He’s in there, a few of them are still celebrating tonight’s win.” 

He let Hermione guide him in before she walked up the stairs to her dorm, the confidence he had with Pansy slipped through his fingers. Harry noticed him within seconds.

“Hey Draco,” Harry greeted him, a smile spread across his lips.  
“Hey.”

He made his way over to Harry, the common room otherwise empty apart from a few drunken bodies which hung over various unoccupied furniture.

As soon as he sat down Harry pulled him closer. Close enough that he could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

“How much have you drunk?” Draco asked  
“Barely anything, I was too busy getting congratulated for the win.”  
“You only won because you use dirty tricks.”  
Harry wrapped one of his arms around Draco’s waist, “You weren’t complaining on the field.”  
“I was a little too distracted to complain.”  
“Sorry,” Harry winked.  
“You could make it up to me.”  
“How?”  
“Come to a slytherin common room with me and pretend I flirted with you.”  
Harry stifled a laugh, “Why the fuck?”  
“Pansy, bloody dared me to, and you owe me.”  
“I can’t help it if you melt with my words.”

Draco playfully pushed him away, “I don’t melt.”  
“Bull.”  
“There’s no proof that I ‘melt’”  
“Draco, the fact that you lost a game of quidditch should show you that you do in fact melt.”  
Like a child he stuck his tongue out in retaliation, giving Harry an opening to pin him to the crimson couch they were on.

Draco could’ve predicted he would’ve ended up in this position by the end of the night. It wasn’t hard to let Harry do what he liked, he enjoyed being below him too much to argue.

Harry gently pressed his lips against Draco, testing the waters before rocking the boat. Draco responded with confidence, pushing his lips back against Harry’s with a hint of aggression. They pulled apart barely breathless before jumping straight back in.

Draco’s fingers ran through Harry’s tangled mane, adding a few more knots whilst he turned to jelly beneath him. Harry kept himself above Draco, taking control as they deepened the kiss before pulling away and sitting up.

“I think you staying here will give Pansy the same idea,” Harry whispered.  
“That or she’ll think I’ve succumbed to your charms.”  
“She wouldn’t be wrong.”  
“She wouldn’t and at this point, I don’t care,” Draco replied, pulling Harry back down beside him.


End file.
